


Mejor que el chocolate

by Necoco_love



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoco_love/pseuds/Necoco_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara no es feliz. Itachi tampoco. Quizá, si juntos multiplicaban su infelicidad, como con la ley de los signos, podrían encontrar un poco de felicidad en compañía del otro. Una felicidad mucho más duradera que la que producía el chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor que el chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> El otro día se fue la energía eléctrica en mi casa debido a una tormenta. Terriblemente triste, me puse a buscar algo que hacer y me encontré con el libro de “Mejor que el chocolate” de Siimon Reynolds. Es un libro pequeño y corto que contiene 50 consejos o técnicas para ser más feliz.
> 
> Honestamente no voy a decir que el libro es la revelación del siglo y que funciona perfectamente, pero lo leí y se me ocurrió escribir este fic. Hace tiempo que no escribía nada así que me siento emocionada y orgullosa.
> 
> Es lo primero que publico aquí en AO3, así que espero que les guste. Aclaro que no se trata de un plagio, publico bajo el mismo seudónimo en Amor Yaoi y originalmente fue ahí donde publiqué la historia hace un par de días.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

La miraba con detenida y espontánea curiosidad. Como una persona que comienza a descubrir su sentido de la vista recorrió con detenimiento sus manos, moviéndolas mientras lo hacía. Qué curioso. Puede que pareciera un tonto, pero al menos no había nadie presenciando su momento de autodescubrimiento. Frunció un poco el ceño y luego volvió su vista al suelo, donde sus pies descalzos reposaban cómodamente abrigados con calcetines con infantiles figuras de pandas —un regalo que no le había causado mucha gracia en realidad—.

 

Luego volvió a tomar un libro que reposaba en su regazo, leyendo ávidamente cada palabra plasmada en las páginas de color beige de las que se componía el libro que hasta hace un momento había estado leyendo. En un acto inconsciente, subió los pies al sillón en el que se encontraba sentado. Pasó una mano por uno de los ridículos calcetines sin dejar de leer, casi como si fuera una acción involuntaria que su cuerpo hacía sin recibir la orden.

 

Después de seguir leyendo unas páginas volvió a cerrar el libro y se quedó mirando a la nada. A veces sentía la necesidad de cerrar el libro mientras leía para reflexionar y digerir lo que leía, para instantes después volver a abrirlo y seguir adentrándose en el mundo en turno. Ese no era la excepción. Y extrañamente sus reflexiones ahora estaban enfocadas en su sombra. Era curioso como nadie parecía valorar una sombra y Murakami, de alguna forma, conseguía que él se pusiera a pensar en ella más allá de “la mancha negra que lo seguía”.

 

La poca iluminación del balcón, provocada con la lluvia que seguía cayendo a menos de un metro de distancia, conseguía atenuar la fuerza de su sombra. Se preguntó si ella resentiría esa situación, o si por lo menos le importaba. Gaara se preguntó qué sería del mundo si las sombras pudieran ser existencias corpóreas, si pudieran hablar y sentir, si se pudieran desprender del ser humano y fueran capaces de tener una existencia independiente. Casi parecía estar alucinando.

 

Quizá era aquello lo que le gustaba tanto de los libros, que no importaba qué leyeras, cuando lo hacías, cualquier cosa escrita parecía posible. Tan posible que resultaba decepcionante que no lo fuera en la realidad.

 

Y quizá también ya era demasiado tarde como para que siguiera sacrificando sus horas de sueño. No obstante no podía hacerlo, dormir era una de esa especie de placeres que no están al alcance de la mano de todos, como en su caso. A veces lo disfrutaba, porque sabía de alguna forma que aprender a valorar las horas de insomnio le haría apreciar todavía más las pocas de sueño. Otras veces sólo se sentaba ahí en el balcón, irritado y frustrado, pensando y no pensando, tomando una taza de té o de café, según sus ánimos, y esperando que el sueño acudiera a su persona.

 

Puede que no funcionara así, pero Gaara no conocía otra forma, ni quería conocerla. Estaba cómodo de la manera en que vivía, comiendo okonomiyaki casero, leyendo libros y bebiendo té. Se sentía tranquilo y menos irritado por la falta de sueño cuando miraba la lluvia caer desde el balcón de su habitación mientras reflexionaba sobre la vida y le gustaba poner en el equipo de sonido a Daft Punk mientras cocinaba y se tomaba una ducha. Tenía una vida tranquila y cómoda, y un trabajo estable del que no podía quejarse.

 

Claro que nada de eso era sinónimo de que fuera feliz, pero eso carecía de importancia.

 

No obstante, en aquél momento, de verdad consideró que le harían bastante bien unas cuantas horas de sueño, pero no parecía poder conciliarlo y ya pasaba de la media noche. Si alguien se lo preguntaba, a veces podía ser un gran inconveniente.

 

Momentos más tarde la lluvia arreció todavía con más fuerza. Cansado de mirar las gotas caer, preguntándose cosas absurdas sobre su sombra, decidió volver a la tibieza de su departamento cuando escuchó apenas que alguien abría la puerta principal. Corrió la puerta de cristal que daba a su habitación, arrojó el libro a su cama, y salió por la puerta al pasillo en dirección al recibidor. En el remoto caso de que fuera un ladrón, Gaara esperaba que por lo menos estuviera preparado para la posible golpiza que recibiría.

 

Fue evidente cuando se detuvo en la sala y no soltó improperios ni golpes, que no se trataba de un ladrón. Aunque puede que sí de una presencia que no sería recibida cálidamente, si era eso lo que esperaba con las acciones agotadas con las que se movía.

 

—Me quedé atorado en el tráfico—le dijo.

 

Gaara le dirigió una mirada en absoluto sorprendida. Sólo se quedó ahí, cerca del mullido sillón de la sala, mirándolo de una forma inexpresiva e incomprensible. No necesitaba excusas, si es que esa era la forma en la que su comentario había querido salir de sus labios.

 

—Al menos no parece que te metiste a bañar con ropa puesta en esta ocasión—le respondió. Luego se dirigió a la cocina, sabiendo que la otra persona haría lo mismo.

 

—Muy gracioso—le dijo—, pero si no mal recuerdo me mojé por tú culpa.

 

—Siempre pudiste haberte negado a ir a la tienda, Itachi.

 

El aludido se había quitado el saco y lo había dejado en un pequeño armario del recibidor. Había dejado unas bolsas de la compra en la pequeña mesa cuadrada de la cocina y acto seguido se había sentado, reconfortándose en casa después de un largo día. Incluso se había soltado el cabello y sus movimientos parecían ahora más libres y relajados.

 

Gaara se recargó en el fregadero y se le quedó mirando, obviando el hecho de que no pensaba hacerle de comer si eso era lo que esperaba. Itachi se levantó de la mesa, se acomodó las mangas de la camisa y encendió la estufa. Puso arroz en una olla y sacó del refrigerador un traste en el que aún quedaba milagrosamente un trozo del okonomiyaki que el día anterior le había preparado al muchacho pelirrojo.

 

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que de verdad podía vivir bajo el mismo techo con Gaara.

 

No se trataba de que lo detestara, ni mucho menos si se llevaban bien o no. Quizá lo más difícil de todo era aprender a vivir en un mismo lugar con alguien ajeno a su familia regido por otro tipo de educación y con disciplinas y características diferentes a las que había estado acostumbrado toda la vida. Pero quizá en ello radicaba el hecho de que al mismo tiempo le encantaba vivir a su lado.

 

—Gracias—le dijo después de un rato en silencio en el que había terminado de preparar el arroz.

 

Gaara se limitó a mirar el suelo de la estancia sin mediar palabra.

 

—Te ves cansado—afirmó más tarde, interrumpiendo a Itachi mientras comía.

 

—Ya sabes, la misma historia con mi padre. Está cerrado en sí mismo y no entiende de razones, o al menos no las mías.

 

—Si tan infeliz eres en tu trabajo, ¿por qué no renuncias? No es como si no pudieras conseguir un trabajo en el que tengas menos conflictos.

 

Itachi sostuvo los palillos en el aire por unos instantes y luego lo miró a los ojos aguamarina. Era una idea que ya había contemplado desde hacía tiempo, pero por alguna u otra razón siempre rechazaba. Tal vez confiaba excesivamente en que su padre abriría pronto los ojos, o quizá tenía miedo de buscar otras oportunidades. Como alguien con una educación tan arraigada en la que la familia era lo más importante, Itachi de alguna manera no podía pensar en irse sin sentirse culpable por no seguir a su padre como a dicho hombre le gustaría.

 

—A lo mejor me gusta ser infeliz.

 

Gaara hizo una mueca de disgusto y lo observó comer, regocijándose extrañamente en el hecho de ver a Itachi disfrutar con detenimiento del platillo que había decidido no terminarse para guardarle un poco cuando llegara. No se sentía como una esposa que cándidamente atiende a su marido cuando vuelve del trabajo, pero ciertamente encontraba delicioso verlo en esas cotidianeidades de la vida, tan sencillo como cualquier otro mortal destinado a vivir una vida que eventualmente terminaría en la muerte.

 

Itachi era… era muy probable que Gaara nunca encontrara las palabras adecuadas para describirlo a él y a su relación. Era una de esas cosas que no puedes explicar y que sólo son, que sólo las aprecias y las vives pero que las palabras no alcanzan para hacerles justicia. Itachi era tan infeliz con su vida que lo hacía sentir a él menos desdichado con la suya, y como si fuera la ley de los signos, su infelicidad multiplicada les generaba, de alguna manera, una especie de felicidad en la que ambos estaban cómodos.

 

Tan sólo verlo ahí, comiendo de la forma más neutral y nada sugestiva del mundo, le generaba una especie de calor interno que lo hacía querer estar a su lado cuanto fuera posible, sin importar cómo. Era difícil incluso visualizarlo para alguien tan ignorante en cuestiones de amor, pero no por ello Gaara dejaba de sentir ese infinito cariño huraño y discreto que le tenía.

 

Itachi era como el chocolate que se comía cuando se sentía desdichado, por decirlo de alguna manera.

 

— ¿En qué piensas?

 

Dejó de mirar a la nada y volvió su atención a Itachi, que al parecer ya había terminado y había lavado y secado los trastes que había usado. No había nada que le gustara más como el hecho de que Itachi fuera tan limpio y ordenado como él mismo.

 

— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si tu sombra pudiera desprenderse de ti y viviera de una forma independiente.

 

Itachi lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos antes de contestar:

 

—No, pero si eso fuera posible comenzaría a temer que pudieras enamorarte de mí sombra y que me dejaras por ella.

 

Gaara desvió la mirada los segundos suficientes para poder mantener una postura inflexible a los comentarios de Itachi sin sonrojarse en el intento.

 

— ¿Qué tonterías dices?

 

—Pues que quiero que me quieras sólo a mí.

 

— ¿No es esa una confesión demasiado egoísta y estúpida por tu parte?

 

Itachi sonrió.

 

—Tal vez, pero no puedes negar que en la realidad, es así como son las cosas.

 

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y no respondió. Decidió no decir nada porque no tenía forma de rebatir un comentario tan acertado como ese. Sólo Itachi era capaz de alardearle sobre algo y no conseguir que le soltara un comentario mordaz como respuesta. Si eso no era amor, por lo menos sí que era demostrar una gran tolerancia hacia las chorradas vanidosas que a veces le decía Itachi.

 

Pero, y aunque no lo admitiera todo el tiempo, le gustaba. Él y sus chorradas vanidosas, y lo bien que se sentía que alguien valorara tanto su atención a veces indiferente y su cariño desnaturalizado. Le avergonzaba tanto pensarlo que prefería no recordarlo, mas en el fondo, cuando Itachi no estaba cerca, su ausencia le recordaba lo poco capaz que era de conciliar un sueño ligero cuando no podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en la cama, o el aroma que emanaba e impregnaba cada noche las sábanas.

 

Se quedó en la cocina un rato pensando en ello. Gaara sabía que no dependía de Itachi y como anteriormente, era perfectamente capaz de vivir sin él, en caso de que por alguna razón decidiera irse. No es que las tuviera, pero la posibilidad no la descartaba. Lo importante era que él escogía vivir con él y dedicarle muchos de sus pensamientos. Y a lo mejor, de esa misma manera, su cuerpo sólo elegía dormir cuando él estaba en casa.

 

Fuera como fuera el caso, a Gaara probablemente no le interesaba llegar al verdadero meollo del asunto. Su insomnio era como los miedos con los que eventualmente una persona aprende a vivir. Si fuera corpóreo, probablemente le habría hecho un gesto a manera de saludo y lo habría dejado estar mientras no se volviera una molestia. Entonces al final lo importante era que Itachi hubiera vuelto.

 

— ¿Vas a venir a la cama?—escuchó que le preguntaban.

 

Gaara se miró las manos unos segundos antes de levantarse de la mesa, apagar la luz de la cocina, y dirigirse al dormitorio.

 

—No tengo sueño—replicó mientras se sentaba en su lado de la cama y abría el libro que había arrojado un rato antes.

 

—Déjate de tonterías—le dijo Itachi. Ya sin la ropa formal se veía excepcionalmente guapo, pero Gaara no iba a alimentarle el ego todavía más de lo que a veces inocentemente lo había hecho.

 

Itachi se subió a la cama y de un manotazo tiró el libro de Gaara al suelo. El pelirrojo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si lo hubiera golpeado a él mismo, pero no dijo nada. Hizo un amago de bajarse de la cama para recoger su preciada posesión pero Itachi lo retuvo por el brazo, aplicando sólo un poco de fuerza para detenerlo sutilmente, sabiendo que esa simple acción bastaría para que el menor se olvidara de su libro.

 

— ¿Qué haces?—le preguntó luego de unos segundos, sin intentar deshacerse de su agarre.

 

—Te extrañé bastante—pronunció el mayor.

Gaara frunció el ceño ligeramente, conmocionado de una forma triste y reconfortadora al mismo tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de buscar las palabras que a veces no podía decir, sintiéndose incapaz de alzar la mirada para observar sus centelleantes ojos oscuros.

 

—Yo también te extrañé—reconoció finalmente.

 

Sintió inmediatamente las manos de Itachi atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. Recorrió su cuerpo con sus profundos ojos y Gaara se quedó ahí, mirándolo, anhelándolo. Cerró los ojos cuando las manos contrarias comenzaron a recorrer sus clavículas y luego subieron lentamente por su cuello para adentrarse en su cabellera suave y pelirroja. Impulsivamente las manos lo dirigieron hacia el rostro de Itachi, y cuando sus labios se juntaron finalmente en un dulce beso, sus propias manos se aferraron a esos brazos morenos que con delicadeza lo sabían guiar al destino siempre buscado.

 

Su corazón habría sonreído en aquél momento si tan sólo hubiera sido posible. Cuando Itachi finalmente se separó de él lo hizo sentirse como un niño indefenso y temeroso de pasar la noche solo, pero trató de evadir ese cauce de pensamientos porque no era ningún niño. Era un adulto y sin embargo Itachi lo hacía sentirse como un niño que experimenta inocentemente la magia de sentirse querido por alguien.

 

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color carmín cuando Uchiha le sonrió francamente al apartar las cobijas para cubrirse con ellas. Avergonzado, trató de evadir su mirada, pero le resultó difícil mientras imitaba a Itachi. Cuando finalmente apagaron las luces y se acostaron, Gaara se sintió de pronto atraído al mayor y no opuso mucha resistencia. Dejó que fuertemente lo apresara entre sus brazos y se dejó proteger, con el corazón caldeado de algo que supuso que era muy parecido a la felicidad.

 

Antes de finalmente cerrar los ojos con pesadez por culpa del sueño que lo estaba envolviendo entre su manto, Gaara abrió los ojos y distinguió con dificultad las facciones de Itachi en medio de la oscuridad.

 

— ¿Itachi?

 

—Cállate y duerme.

 

—Eres mejor que el chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> El libro que Gaara leía se titula en español “El fin del mundo y un despiadado país de las maravillas”, de Haruki Murakami. Lo leí hace menos de tres semanas y todavía me sigo preguntando muchas cosas al respecto como las que se pregunta Gaara. Por otra parte, el Okonomiyaki es un platillo japonés, y no sabría describirlo con palabras. (No es como si no pudieran buscarlo en google, de todos modos…). En una clase cultural de cocina japonesa a la que fui, preparamos ese platillo, y desde entonces es mi favorito. Si tienen la oportunidad de probarlo, háganlo. Al menos a mí me encantó.
> 
> Sobre el fic, bueno, no usé específicamente nada escrito en el libro, pero una de las técnicas para ser feliz que venían escritas era dormir más, y vivir en pareja. Y aunque cada quién puede tener sus diferentes opiniones, a mí la idea de escribir me pareció bonita.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos y abrazos, Necoco.


End file.
